The present invention relates to a composite ferrite shield, in particular, relates to a shielding material composed of a textile, which can be used for an electromagnetic shield, an electromagnetic absorbing material and/or other shielding materials.
Conventionally, a sintered bulk ferrite body has been used as an electromagnetic shielding material, or as an electromagnetic absorbing material. However, ferrite material has the disadvantages that it is easily broken and is difficult to manufacture into complicated material shapes. In order to solve the above problems, a composite ferrite material, like gum ferrite which is a composite of ferrite powder and a high-molecular compound like plastic, has been used. The composite ferrite material has the advantages that its structure is strong and can be manufactured into complicated structures easily. The composite ferrite material is manufactured by injection molding, extrusion, and/or compression molding.
However, composite ferrite material which is formed in a flate plate shape still has the disadvantage that it cannot be easily used in manufacturing processes and its flexibility is not sufficient.